


Ranuras

by GardeniaBlin



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Lemon, Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 07:16:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardeniaBlin/pseuds/GardeniaBlin
Summary: Mike se encuentra con Pete a mitad del regreso a casa. Fluff. Bonito y tierno pero con lemon jajajaja.





	Ranuras

La noche lo sorprendió todavía en casa de Tammy. Angustiado se despidió de sus amigos y comenzó a caminar por la carretera. El invierno estaba entrando y sentía la agradable brisa en su cara mezclarse con los faros de los escasos coches que pasaban a esas horas. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia el otro lado de la carretera al notar una figura familiar tambalearse. Se fijó a ambos lados antes de cruzar.

-¿Pete? - lo vio sobresaltarse y fijar con dificultad su vista en él.

-Mike, mi vampiro favorito- dio una corta calada a su cigarro- ¿Qué hace el niño modelo a estas horas?-

-Estaba en casa de Tammy estudiando para el examen del jueves- se acercó más a él y no hizo falta preguntarle de dónde venía. Apestaba a alcohol. Suspiró, pasando sus brazos por sus hombros- vamos a mi casa, no creo que puedas llegar a la tuya-

-Qué considerado eres- dijo con sarcasmo. Mike sólo rió, ayudándole a caminar. No estaban muy lejos de su casa pero no quería ir más deprisa. Pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de tener al gótico tan cerca sin temer que sus amigos los vieran y se soltara de él. Fingiendo que no llevaban cerca de cuatro años saliendo. Era un secreto a voces porque él no ponía ni un poco de esfuerzo en negar los rumores. Lo amaba y no sentía vergüenza. Se aventuró a besar la mejilla del chico, embarrándose los labios de su base blanca. Pete volteó a verlo y le sonrió. Debía estar jodidamente ebrio-¿Te han dicho que eres la criatura más hermosa que ha pisado este mundo de mierda?- no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Mañana te voy a recordar las cursilerías de borracho que me estás diciendo- el gótico se detuvo y acercó sus labios a los Mike para besarlo. Sabía a alcohol, café y cigarros.

-¿Vamos a tener mañana?- balbuceó sobre sus labios.

-¿Qué dices?-

-Digo que- pegó su frente a su pecho, sujetando sus hombros- que mírate, carajo. Eres el chico modelo. Buenas calificaciones, buen comportamiento. Eres tan malditamente atractivo que no creo que quede ni un sólo chico completamente heterosexual en todo South Park. Eres encantador y tan amable ¿Qué mierda haces conmigo? -

-Pete- tragó saliva sin saber realmente qué decir. Era estúpido admitir que era la persona con la que más hablaba. Horas enteras que no les alcanzaban. Libros, música, incluso maquillaje eran sus tópicos. Hablaban de su día a día, de las frustraciones, de las peleas, de sus planes a futuro. Pero nunca hablaban de ellos porque para empezar, Pete ni siquiera reconocía que había un “ellos” y reemplazaban los tequieros con sexo. Esa era su extraña forma de comunicarse, por eso ahora se sentía tan descolocado ante aquél atisbo de sinceridad. Lo besó con suavidad, rodeando su cintura y el otro no perdió tiempo en sujetarlo también, paseando su lengua por su boca sin los colmillos de plástico porque esa ocasión los había olvidado en casa. Rodeó su cuello, acariciando las mechas verdes, suspirando en sus labios al sentirlo bajar sus manos hasta su trasero. Pasó sus manos por el cuello de su abrigo para bajarlo y comenzar a morderle y una idea se le cruzó-¿quieres hacerlo detrás de esos árboles?-

-¿Cuándo te volviste tan descarado?- sus ojos negros brillaban mientras lo seguía.

Pete todavía no alcanzaba a verlo. Consumidos por las ridículas expectativas puestas en uno y la nula atención brindada al otro, las ganas de pertenecer a algún lugar después de ser constantemente rechazados disfrazadas de falta de interés y carisma. Lo aprisionó contra el árbol mordiendo con ganas su pecho después de desabotonar su abrigo y casi arrancarle la camisa. Esa ocasión, como pocas, Pete tendría el control y Mike estaba de acuerdo. Dejando al descubierto su torso trabajado por el baloncesto. Pete se sorprendió la primera vez que Mike le pidió que lo hicieran a oscuras, alegando que si alguno de los dos debía estar acomplejado por su cuerpo era él. Nada atlético. Nada atractivo. Con la cara roja le mostró sus piernas llenas de cicatrices y Pete no volvió a insistir. Con el paso del tiempo se habían ido abriendo para el otro dejando que viera sus inseguridades, sus peores defectos y sus más amargos secretos, forjando una confianza ciega. Bajó su boca por su abdomen , desabrochando su pantalón y sacando su pene. Antes de introducirlo en su boca, fijó sus ojos en él y Mike sintió que el aire le faltaba.

Cómo podía no verlo. No eran diferentes. Eran complementarios. Él moría por encenderse, por encontrar aquella llama que lo consumiera y Mike vivía avergonzado por el fuego interno que lo movía. Sólo bastó un primer encuentro para saber que no podrían estar lejos. Eran un mismo camino en la noche, bifurcado en la parte donde la luna alcanzaba a iluminar y el valle se deprimía. Pero al final acababan unidos en el mismo punto.

-Donde acabes en mi boca patearé tu trasero- amenazó, haciéndole reír. Puso sus manos cuidando que sus guantes no se enredaran en los cabellos teñidos. Recargó la espalda en el tronco del árbol abriendo todo lo que pudo las piernas, recibiendo la humedad de su boca. Sabía perfecto lo que le hacía perder la cabeza.

-Pete- jadeó- ya no lo soporto, házmelo- el gótico abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-Estás más caliente de lo habitual- se incorporó, bajando el cierre de su pantalón y bajándolo hasta las rodillas, se comenzó a masturbar, poniendo de espaldas a Mike y llevando los dedos a su boca. No tardó en lamerlos y dejarlos cubiertos de saliva, abrazándose al tronco y curvando su espalda- me encantas- susurró pero lo suficiente audible para que el corazón de Mike se derritiera por lo sincero.

-Tú me encantas a mí- gruñó ligeramente al sentir sus dedos entrar en él, abriendo y cerrando. No necesitó buscar mucho para encontrar su punto débil y debió sujetarse con más fuerza del árbol. Lo sintió entrar con suavidad. Al contrario de lo que cualquiera pensaria, Pete era muy considerado. Nunca lo había lastimado a propósito. Comenzó a elevar el ritmo y él no quiso contenerse, chocando sus caderas para ayudarle a ir más profundo, gimiendo su nombre a todo lo que daba su garganta.

-Baja la voz, vas a despertar a alguien-

-Me importa una mierda si viene el mismísimo presidente a cerrarme la boca, no lo voy a hacer- Pete no pudo reprimir una risa y también comenzó a jadear más alto, contagiado de la bravura del otro.

-Entonces que nos cierren la boca a ambos- rieron. Fue subiendo el ritmo, masturbándolo también, besando su espalda blanca. Puso su mano libre sobre la del otro, acercando sus labios a su oído- eres mi conformista favorito- pegó su frente a su hombro y exhaló hondamente al acabar, sintiéndolo mojar su mano poco después. Se quedaron un par de minutos tratando de recuperar el aire. Pete se dejó caer en el césped mientras Mike se arreglaba la ropa, mirándolo con una ceja levantada.

-No estarás pensando pasar la noche aquí en serio¿ verdad?- el gótico se encogió de hombros, buscando en sus pantalones el encendedor y los cigarros, encendiendo uno. Mike suspiró resignado, recostándose junto a él. Sintió una tímida mano buscando la suya y él entrelazó sus dedos. Estaba bien así. Así era perfecto.


End file.
